A Shadamy story
by Sonicluvamy
Summary: It is winter and Shadow and Amy get lost in the woods. Shadow then realizes he is falling in love with Amy. Will he face his feelings or avoid them? Rated M for lemons.
1. Shadamy: A new beginning

Hello everyone this is Sonicluvamy! I decided to delete my sonamy story because I didn't have any more ideas for it V_V. Anyways hopefully this one turns out better than my other one. This is shadamy, I repeat SHADAMY! I am not a really a good story writer but I try my best. I'm not really good with grammar so I apologize. I put the dialog in bold to make it easier to read. Let's pretend Shadow can't do chaos control k. Enjoy ^O^

* * *

It was December night. Snow filled the sky and the view was beautiful. Christmas was coming up in four weeks and the whole sonic team was ready, well almost all of them. Amy Rose had now woken up since the room was very cold.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Why is it so cold?"

Amy looked out her window and her eyes widened.

"It's snowing!"

Amy ran down the stair not caring if she woke anyone up. Before she opened the door she realized she was wearing nothing but a dress. She didn't care since it hadn't snowed for years. Before she opened the door she noticed a dark shadow sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up so late Rose?" Asked Shadow.

"I wonder the same thing Shadow." Replied Amy.

Shadow just sat there with his arms crossed."Answer my question rose."

She just smiled. "Can't you see Shad, it's snowing for the first time in years! Isn't it beautiful?"

Shadow had enough of Amy's "words".

...Hmph

Is all shadow says. Shadow stood up and was extremely close to Amy. His cold crimson stared into Amy's emerald eyes. Amy stood there, turning a deep red color.

Shadow felt strange. 'What the hell am I still doing here?' He though.

He just left without saying a goodnight to Amy.

"How rude...he didn't even say goodnight," Amy was just thinking about Shadow's crimson eyes. Amy was to tired to go outside now and decided it would be better to enjoy the snow with "her sonic."

"One day Amy...one day Sonic will be yours" Amy said getting herself into bed. "Oh why can't Shadow stop being so grumpy for once in his life. Maybe all he need...

Is love...

** ~The next morning~**

Amy was the first to wake up. She looked through her closet wondering what to wear. She pulled out a pink long sleeve, gray sweatpants, and some pink boots. She combed her quills and decided not to wear her usual headband today.

**"Good morning everyone,"** said Amy. Amy gave Sonic one of her death hugs.

**"Can't breathe!"** Said Sonic feeling embarrassed. Amy let go of Sonic only because she saw Shadow leaving.

**"Shad, where are you going?"** Shadow just stopped...then kept on walking. Something told Amy to follow Shadow, so she did. She rushed up stairs and grabbed a coat. She waved goodbye and darted out the door.

**"Shadow wait up!**"She ran as fast as she could but tripped. She closed her eyes but felt warm. She didn't hit the floor...she opened her eyes and she met with a pair of crimson eyes. She realized Shadow had prevented her fall.

**"Oh Shadow I am so sorry!"** Amy got out of Shadow's warm arms. Shadow continued walking. Amy just followed wanting to get a smile out of the hedgehog...at least a small one.

**"Go away Rose"** said Shadow. Amy didn't want to leave. She wanted to get along with Shadow.

**"Shadow c'mon! Lets go have a walk,"** said Amy.

**"Rose! Go away now! I don't want you here! You're so annoying Amy,"** Shadow said. **"Rose I didn't mean to-" **but Amy heard enough. She ran into the woods but Shadow ran after her. Tears were streaming down her face. Believe it or not, Shadow hated to see girls cry. Amy ran and ran while Shadow chased her. He finally caught up to her and pressed her against a tree. They were catching their breath. They stood there silently staring at each other.

**"Amy…" started Shadow "I'm…I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just wanted to be alone that's all." **Amy stopped crying. What they didn't know was that they were leaning closer… and closer…to each other. They were at the point where they could hear themselves breathing. Shadow looked at Amy and cupped her face with his hands. Finally their lips touched. Amy's eyes widened. **_'My first kiss was with the last person I thought would ever kiss Me'_** Amy closed her eyes and kissed him back. Shadow felt…different. Could he be feeling _love? _ He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against him as close as he could. He was really enjoying this feeling. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. They were kissing very passionately.

It was the best feeling they ever felt...even for Shadow. He then came back to reality. **'What the hell! Why am I kissing Rose. And not stopping...' **He though.  
**  
'What will Sonic think?'** Though Amy. Amy pushed Shadow away. They were both silent. Shadow looked around.

**"Now look what you did Rose. You got us lost, and it's freezing cold!"** Shadow said ignoring the fact that they just kissed.

Amy looked down so Shadow wouldn't see she was crying. **"I'm...I'm so sorry."** Shadow just looked at her. Like I said before, Shadow hates to see girls cry. He reluctantly hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Shadow inspected the area to see if anything looked familiar. He saw this He gently pushed Amy away. He looked at her face...  
**"Maria?..."** For some reason Shadow saw Maria. He wanted to get out of there and fast.

**"Rose we got to...w-work together to get out of here. It's going to get late soon and were going to freeze to death," **Said Shadow. It started to snow and get grabbed Amy's hand and started walking. They walked for hours and hours. Shadow found a big enough hole for both of them to fit. They had no idea where they were. Amy was shivering. They both sat down. Shadow gave her his jacket.

**"Shadow I can't take your jacket, you're going to get cold,"** said Amy.

**"Who cares, you need to stay warm," **replied Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow," said Amy cuddling up to Shadow to keep warmth. They looked at each other and the next think they knew they were kissing. They slowly hit the ground. Shadow was now on top of Amy. Shadow licked Amy's lips asking permission to enter.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! What going to happen next? I wonder. Again sorry for the bad grammar. No bad reviews please. Next chapter will come soon.


	2. In love with a rose

I am so super sorry for the delay! My niece somehow got to erase the chapter -.- anyways I'm sorry. I did not get to revise this because i wanted to upload the chapter now! Please enjoy an note: there is a lemon *evil smirk* hehe

* * *

Shadow was now on top of Amy. He started kissing her. The kiss was strong, full of desire and need. Shadow was done holding back, he wanted Amy so much. He swore that he would make Amy not walk the next day. Shadow was turned on now. Shadow's hand made their way up Amy's shirt. Amy winced at his cold hand. Since they were extremely close to each other, they weren't so cold bodies were on fire. Each kiss getting more passionate then before. Shadow wanted to take her now! He sad her on his lap. She was now shirtless. He unbuttoned her pants. He took them off then saw what he wanted. He slid his hand in Amy's panties and almost ripped them off. Amy was nervous. She was shaking. She was going to get taken away what she will never get back. She admitted it. She was in love with Shadow, she knew he loved her back.

"Do you want me to continue? Asked Shadow. Amy just nodded. Shadow wanted to make sure she could take it so he raised his finger and put it in her opening. Amy moaned. She was too sensitive so Shadow had to do this fast. He wrapped Amy's legs around his waist. He positioned himself. "Hey Amy what's that?" Said Shadow pointing to his right. Amy turned and Shadow made a fast move and was finally inside her. Amy led out a loud moan. She felt a lot of pain. Shadow didn't move until Amy hugged him. Amy eased up. Shadow took this as his chance to start moving. Slowly. He started going faster picking up pace. They continued their love making with more passion each time. They were now dressed and Amy had her head leaning against shadows chest.

~With Sonic~

Sonic dashes around the whole park. He was very cold but I didn't matter to him. He didn't find anything or anyone.  
"Amy where are you?" He asked himself. He gave up and went back home.

Shadow saw Amy sleeping in his arms and he smiled at this. Yes he "smiled." He picked her up bridal style and walked around to try to get out of there. He didn't want Amy to get cold so he got his leather jacket and put it over her. He though about how would the rest of the gang react if Shadow and Amy arrived together. Amy moved and when Shadow looked down Amy's emerald eyes were wide open.

"I see your awake "pretty." Said Shadow. Amy couldn't believe Shadow was calling her pretty!

"Ya I guess I am" said Amy with a warm smile. She was trying hard to smile since she was shivering. Shadow saw this and couldn't help but hug her as hard as he could. Amy squealed and giggled. She hugged him back. They walked around hugging each other. Then Shadow stopped.

"Rose..." Started Shadow.

"Y-yes Shadow," said Amy.

"I...I...I l-love you Amy Rose," said Shadow, he grabbed her by the waist, looked into her eyes and gave her the most passionate kiss. Amy had tears in her eyes. She has waited so long for someone to tell her that...and the person she least expected was the one that granted her wish. The kiss broke and they gasped for air.

"I love you too Shadow," said Amy blushing like crazy. They walked for hours and finally found the way out. They were in front of their house.

"Ok listen Rose," started Shadow, "you go in first. I will wait until the sun comes up and I will go back into the house. We don't want Sonic attacking me right pretty?" Amy laughed. "Yes Shady," said Amy.

Shadow gave her a kiss in the forehead and hugged her. "Bye Rose," said Shadow reluctantly letting her go. He walked off and Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"AMY!" Yelled everyone while hugging her. "WHERE WERE YOU! YOU SCARED US!" Amy walked away from them.

"Why do you sound so worried? I was just taking a walk and got lost that's all," said Amy.

Sonic hugged Amy. Amy was shocked. She gently pushed Sonic away. Sonic was confused.

"Ames where were you? Did Shadow do anything to you?" Asked Sonic.

"What are you talking about Sonikku-...Sonic, Shadow wasn't with me," said Amy. She hated to lie but she had to. Sonic nodded and took her to her room. He sat her down in her bed.  
"Amy you had me worried there. I though... That Shadow did something to you. Ames...I missed you a lot," said Sonic. What he didn't know was that Shadow was watching them through the window.

Sonic leaned toward Amy. He wanted to kiss her. Amy was worried. She was in love with Shadow. Amy stood up quickly and Sonic was confused.

"Amy what's wrong? You've always wanted to kiss me. Why did you reject the kiss?" Asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I had waited so long for you, I got tired of waiting and moved on. I realized I'm not in love with you anymore," said Amy trying not to cry. "Good night Sonic," said Amy pushing him out of his room.

"That's my girl," said Shadow. Amy was exhausted of that night. She was also sore. She climbed under her covers and fell asleep.

~That Morning~  
Amy woke up and got dressed. She walked downstairs and grab some breakfast. Everyone was there but no sign of Shadow. They were all eating when the door was opened. It was Shadow!

"Good morning everyone," said Shadow. They all just stared. Shadow the hedgehog was greeting them? Something was wrong.

"What? I can't say good morning?" Asked Shadow. He got breakfast and moved Sonic. He sat down in Sonic's chair. He was sitting next to Amy now. They ate and talked about random stuff. They then cleaned up and watched some tv. Amy stayed in the table by herself. She looked sad. Shadow came over and gave her a smile. She smiled at this.

"There it is, your beautiful smile," said Shadow. Amy blushed. Shadow made sure nobody was looking and gave Amy a kiss. Their eyes were closed and then their kiss broke.

"Later were going to a picnic, wanna come?" Asked Amy.

Shadow though a bit. "Are you gonna go?"

Amy smiled. "Of course silly," Shadow loved Amy's smile. "Then I will be there," said Shadow getting up and going to his room.

Amy though about how she wasn't sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This sadden her.

"I shall ask him at the picnic,"


	3. Picnic disaster

Finally a new chapter! Sorry about that. School and baseball has been slowing me down. Well enjoy!

* * *

~With Sonic  
Sonics room was very gloomy. All the curtains were closed, the lights were off, and the room was complete darkness. That is what sonic felt inside...darkness. Sonic was holding a picture. He was sitting on the floor. His hands hugged his knees as he rocked back and forth. Where those tears in his eyes? Sonic wiped the tear accumulating in his eyes before it rolled down his cheek.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Why Amy...why did you have to fall in love with someone else...right when I was going to tell you everything." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why was I so stupid! Why didn't I tell you in the beginning? Now that I have completely lost you...I'm nothing. All I felt was darkness. Nothing but hatred toward myself. I held a picture of Amy and me. It was Amy's birthday party. Amy was hugging me but...my expression...it disgusted me. I looked like I didn't want to be with her. I holded it all in for way too long. I have to tell her. I sat there crying for some more and finally finished. I wiped the tears and went down to the kitchen.

~ Normal P.O.V  
Sonic walked out quietly out of his room so he wouldn't see. Unfortunately he ran into shadow in the hallway. Sonic knee something went on between Shadow and Amy. Sonic wasn't in the mood to beat the crap out of him so he just walked around him. His head just hung while he walked to the bathroom. "HMPH, l  
that faker," whispered Shadow.

On the other hand Amy was full of mixed emotions. She was sad, happy, and felt a little guilty. She didn't mean to yell at Sonic like that or treat him like she did.  
"I should go apologize," thought Amy. Amy chose an outfit from her wardrobe. She chose a pink sundress with matching sandals. She fixed her quills and went to the bathroom. She was about to open the door when Sonic stepped out. They both met eyes. Unfortunately Sonic's eyes were red. Amy could tell he was crying.  
"What's wrong Sonic…are you ok?"said Amy in a very soft voice. Seeing Amy made his situation much worse. Sonic's tears were ready to roll down but he just walked passed Amy. Amy just watched him go to his room. She was disappointed in herself. Why would she treat Sonic like that. Out of nowhere Amy felt someone's strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew exactly who it was. She smiled softly. She turned around but was surprise kiss. Shadow had his hand placed in Amy's chin . Amy flinched at this "surprise" kiss. Amy closed her eyes and kissed him back. "Hey there pretty," said Shadow.

Amy blushed. "Hey.." Said Amy in a sad voice. Shadow looked around and hugged her. "What's wrong Rose. You look sad." Said Shadow. Amy said nothing was wrong, she went to the living room and sat down. Shadow sat next to her and stares deep into her eyes. "I know something is wrong Rose, tell me," Said Shadow. Shadow knew everything though. He just wanted to hear it from Amy. Amy stayed silent. Shadow heard footsteps and stood up before they were seen togheter. It was Cream.

"Why hello there Mr. Shadow, Amy. What are you doing here? We are leaving to the picnic really soon," said Cream. Shadow nodded and went outside with the others. Amy stood up and walked outside with Cream. On the way to the picnic Amy noticed Sonic was not riding along with the rest of the gang.  
"Where is Sonic?" Whispered Amy to herself. Amy had a flashback of everything that happen the night before. Well only the part where she kicked Sonic out of her room. She didn't want to think about it so she looked out the cars window. She daydream about every little thing that has been going on in her life. But most of all the fact that she was going out with the Ultimate Life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. By the time Amy came out of her "trance" everyone was already getting out of the car. Shadow helped her out of the car.

~ A few hours later

Everyone cleaned up and watched the sunset. While everyone was distracted by the sunset, Shadow pulled Amy by the hand and they walked togheter to a lake. Amy was amazed by the view. Shadow grabbed her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. "Rose, well I haven't asked you this yet and I think it's the right thing to do,"

Amy stared at him hopefully, waiting for those words. "Amy Rose...will you be my girlfriend?" Said Shadow nervously.

"Of course Shadow!" Said Amy with tears in her eyes. She grabbed him tightly from his quills. What she didn't know was someone was watching them.

"I knew it! I knew it all along! You forgot about me...your replaced me for that faker!" Amy gasped at who that mysterious person was. It was none other than Sonic. Amy was afraid of the way Sonic would react. Sonic looked heartbroken. Amy had never seen him this way. He shaked in rage.

Sonic clenched his teeth."You bastard!" Amy was scared at this point. Sonic ran towards Shadow and got a good kick on the jaw by Shadow. Sonic stood up and threw Shadow on the floor. They were fighting now. "Sonic please stop!" Said Amy with tears. She hated to watch fights. Knuckles saw the fight and broke apart both hedgehogs. They started cussing at each other some more. Sonic was so mad he took all his anger out on poor Amy.

"This is what you do to me huh? For all the fucking times i saved your worthless ass! Fuck you and your precious Shadow! I should have just let you die!" Amy was speechless and hurt. She had tears streaming down her hot cheeks.

Sonic covered his mouth. He has no idea why he would say such thing. "Amy I'm-" before Sonic could finish his sentence Amy ran off. Shadow and Sonic chased her but it was too late. Amy was I'm the middle of the road when she saw a bright light. Amy heard Sonic yell out her name. Before she new it that truck had hit her. Sonic tries to push Amy away but it was too late. Amy's body looked lifeless. Sonic three himself on his knees to the floor. This was all his fault...Shadow was in shock. Everyone stood there...watching in horror of what they just saw. The truck that ran over Amy just took off without stopping. Sonic carried Amy and sped off.


	4. The Start Of Something Beautiful

**I am so sorry! The reason i took so long was because of all my end of the school testing! I didn't have time to do anything! Only study I'm sorry. But here is your next chapter.**

* * *

Shadow grabbed Sonic by his shoulder. "Hey, back off and don't you dare touch my Rose." Said Shadow growling at Sonic. Shadow carried Amy gently while his words were being repeated in his head... "My Rose."

On the other hand, sonic and the rest of the sonic team stood there...silent and horrified. Everyone ran after Shadow to try and catch up but they weren't days enough. Well Sonic was.

Shadow's P.O.V

How could I have let this happen to Amy...how? I'm suppose to protect her. What's this? I felt a sudden tear stream down my cheek. I wiped it of before anybody could see it. I was leaning against the wall when I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was that faker...I couldn't control my anger. I turned around and tackled him to the ground as hard as I could.

He looked at me. "Now now Shad, this is a hospital. Why don't we solve this later but not now...for Amy..." I hate to admit it but he was right. I let go of him and asked the doctor how Amy was doing. "Oh yes you are?" Asked the doctor.

I told him I was Amy's "boyfriend" loud enough so Sonic could here. I slowly turned the door handle feeling guilty.

-Normal POV-

Shadow closed the door silently. As soon as he saw Amy he froze. I was speechless. He couldn't form words...he walked by Amy's limp body sliding his hand on the bedside as he got closer. He felt tears form in his eyes again... "Rose..." He whispered. He grabbed Amy's bruised hand and fell on his knees. He cried. And yes Shadow The Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform was crying.

Shadow heard a knock on the door. It was rouge. "It's all my fault," whispered Shadow barely able to speak. Rouge didn't know what to say. She has never seen shadow cry...or ever imagined him crying. "Rose...be strong," he whispered to Amy. He hid his face in Amy's bed sheets. Rouge left the room but before she left she whispered "save her shad,"

Amy had Lots of cables connected to her. She had bruises everywhere. Shadow was bloody now but he didn't care. Sonic came in with a bouquet of roses. Shadow got up. He was furious. He grabbed the roses and shredded them with his bare hand.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out before I split your throat in half with my bare hands you bastard,"

Sonic had his cocky smile like always. "Take it easy Shad. Like I said, lets settle this somewhere else. I love Amy...well as a friend, and I got the right to see her,"

Before Shadow could say anything the doctor came in. "Hello, sorry for the delay,"

Shadow ran up to the doctor. "HOW IS SHE DOCTOR!? TELL ME!" The doctor looked at Amy then at Shadow.

"She was Hurt really bad Shadow. It is possible we could have some problems while she is getting better. We are not sure if she will make it since her injuries are severe. All we have to do is have hope," finished the doctor.

Shadow clenched his fists. He gave Amy a kiss on her cheek and walked away with his head hanging low.

Shadow pov

I walked slowly toward the hospital door. It was snowing again. I exited the hospital as I felt multiple drops of snow. They felt cold. I didn't care. All I though about was my sweet, sweet rose. It was my job to protect her...and...and...I failed. I felt a warm stream of tears flow down my cheek. I wiped it off as much as I could. Why do I feel like this? Why does this feeling towards Rose hurt? Is this the same thing I felt towards Maria?...no. It's something else, something stronger. I didn't know what to do up to this point anymore. This was all my fault dammit. I went home and sat in my couch just staring at the wall. I grabbed a white shirt and some dark pants. I went and hopped In the shower. I though about Amy and only her. How could a person cause me to feel like this...I finished my shower and went to the nearest flower shop. I bought a bouquet of roses to give to Amy. I hid a fake rose in the bouquet. I hope i get to tell Amy how i reallIt had stopped snowing by the time I got to the hospital. I entered and asked went to Amy's room. I opened the door slowly and the first thing I saw was Sonic sleeping in a chair. I grabbed him the ear and threw him out of the room. Unfortunately he was still asleep...dammit. I sat on the chair and slicked Amy's bangs off of her face. She was so beautiful. I then caught myself leaning towards Amy. Our lips met. Her cold lips pressed against mine. Again, this warm feeling. As I leaned back her eyes opened slowly. "

"Shadow?" Amy whispered weakly. "Shhhh, don't say anything pretty," I whispered. I kissed her forehead. Amy spotted the roses.

"Are those for me," asked Amy.

"No, they're for Rouge," I said sarcastically. Amy just stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "I'm kidding pretty, they're for you.

She thanked me and hugged me. I gave them to her. "I will love you until the last rose dies," I said. Amy smiled. What she didn't know was there was a fake rose in the bouquet. "I will forever love you...Amy,".

At this point...I knew...this was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

Next chapter will come soon! It's not over yet!


	5. A Ruined birthday suprise? Pt 1

Hello everyone! I'm back! After a long time. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story so far. Please review :D I like reviews. Also I have Ian important announcement! I AM LOOKING FOR NEW CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! please message me your fan characters with a description of them. I will try to included all in my story and don't worry, I will not say the characters are mine. You will be given full credit! Also this is part one of the chapter. That is why this part will seem a bit boring. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

-1 week later, Amy's house

Amy was rehabilitating. She had been in her bedroom for a whole week. Fortunately, her beloved Shadow was there through the whole process. Amy was resting in bed, what a surprise. Shadow came in her room.

It was pink, almost the same shade of pink as her fur. He sat down next to Amy. He had brought her a soup. He kissed her forehead. It was his favorite thing to do.

Over the past weeks, Shadow and Amy's relationship has been getting stronger. Almost everyone knew about their relationship and couldn't believe it. The only problem...Sonic. He has tried to convince Amy to leave Shadow but none of his words have worked.

-Later that day,

Amy's house was quiet. Where were the two loving hedgehogs? Well none other then fast asleep. Amy was in her bed while Shadow slept on the bottom edge of the bed. Even tho Shadow and Amy already "slept together" he wanted to be able to sleep together later on in their relationship.

Amy wasn't asleep tho. Her head was full of thoughts. She thought of everything that has been going on in her life. She looked down at Shadow and smiled. She carefully stood up and gave her beloved Shadow a kiss.

Shadow wasn't very romantic as you all know. However, with Amy...he was a whole different person. Shadow moved a little and opened his eyes slowly.

He flinched and stood up quickly. "Pretty what are you doing up!? Your suppose to be resting!" Shadow carried Amy bridal style and put her back in bed.

Amy refused. "I feel fine Shady, I can stand on my own..." She said as in embarrassment.

Shadow though for a moment. "Fine," Amy kissed Shadow on the nose. "Oh thank you!" Shadow carried her bridal style once again and took her to the living room. She sat on the couch and watched Tv.

Shadow stretched and looked at Amy. "So, pretty, what would you like to have for dinner," Amy blushed. She loved when Shadow called her "pretty."

Amy frowned,"Since when do you know cook Shady?"

Shadow chuckled. "I don't," replied Shadow. Amy just stared at him.

"How do you expect to cook us a meal if you can't cook?"

Shadow smirked. "I can manage," Amy giggled. Here I'll show you.

Amy planned to make a pizza. Amy grabbed some dough. She and Shadow both formed the dough. Amy was in front of Shadow as he helped her shape it. They placed the sauce together, and added the cheese. When all the ingredients were on the soon-to-be pizza, they placed it in the oven.

Amy turned around only to be greeted with a pair of crimson eyes. Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist. The rubbed noses while they both blushed lightly. Shadow was leaning towards Amy. Soon, his cold rough lips met with hers. Amy slowly wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and softly pulled on his quills. He pushed her against the wall slowly and kept one hand on her waist while the other on the cheek. Shadow reluctantly broke the kiss and whispered three words...

"I love you"

Amy giggled as his deep voice sent chills down her spine. They continued to make out until Shadow caught himself slipping Amy's pj's off. He stepped back and Amy looked at him.

Shadow looked at Amy. "I'm sorry," Amy nodded. Amy hugged Shadow really tight. Shadow stood there... wasn't sure to hug back...he felt his arms wrap around her. He then hugged her very tight.

Shadow closed his eyes. 'This is very unusual for me...but I like it,"

The hedgehog couple decided to watch TV while they waited for the pizza to finish. They changed the channel to the news. Maybe be they found something interesting happening around the city. Surely they saw something that caught their eye. It was none other than Doctor Eggman. He swore to get revenge on Sonic and promised to defeat him.

Amy just smiled. "He doesn't give up does he?" While she said this they both heard a beeping sound coming from the small kitchen. They both stood up and pulled the pizza out.

~moments later

Amy was fast asleep again. Shadow walked around Amy's home. While he was walking through the hall he saw a picture that caught his eye. It was a picture with Amy in a dress.

Shadow whistled. "Wow, Amy has always been stunning," This gave Shadow a great idea. He wanted to try a dance with Amy. Shadow smirked. "Of course! Her birthday is coming up, maybe I can set up a dance with her, just her and me," Shadow loved this idea.

-Amy's birthday, Shadow's POV

I woke up early, extra early. Today was Amy's birthday and I wanted to make it a special day for her. I was making Amy breakfast, since she had taught me how to cook, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened only to be greeted by that faker. Before he could open his stupid mouth I kicked him right in the chest. The kick sent him flying all the way to Amy's lawn. I was still mad for all the shit he said to Amy...I ran towards him before he could get up and tackled him to the floor where he was greeted by my fist. I got him by the ear and smashed him into a tree. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him until his feet weren't touching the floor. I raised my fist to show that he was being threaten.

"What the hell do you want faker. Didn't I tell you Amy doesn't want to see your face!?" I was angry now, really angry.

He gagged. "I j-just c-came to give Amy this b-birthday gift." He pointed at a pink box with a bow tied around it. I let him go so he could fall on the ground.

I told him to get out but he refused. I didn't have anymore patience so I just went back to Amy's house before I lost it and killed him. I ran to the kitchen only to be surprised by a burnt pancake.

"Crap," I murmured. Before I can make Amy a new pancake, I heard banging on the door. "Shit, that faker will wake Amy up and ruin my surprise. I opened the door and took my gun out, I pointed it to his head as my elbow raised.

"Leave before I murder you in a horrible way," Sonic gave up and limped back to the gang's house. I also notice he took the gift with him. I slammed the door shut. I attempted to make another batch of pancakes for Amy. When I finished making her breakfast I made sure everything was perfect.

I looked at the time and it was already 8. I clenched my fists as well as my teeth. "What a disappointment." I wasted half of my time dealing with that faker. I must hurry before Amy wakes up. I walked through the dark hall that led to her room. I slowly knocked on the door. No response. I opened the door and Amy was still asleep. I put the food down and sat next to Amy. I slowly poked her cheek so she could wake up. She stirred a little and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Shadow," Amy smiled warmly. I saw her eyes drift to the plate of food.

"Shadow what is that," I stood up and gave her the food. She stared at me, confused.

I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday Rose." She seemed surprised. She said she had forgotten all about her birthday since she was more worried about her "rehabilitation."

Her eyes gleamed with joy. She leaned to me and gave me a tight hug. I told her I had a surprise for her.

"What is it!?" She asked eagerly. It's a surprise I said. I also told her to wear her best dress. She ate her breakfast and rushed towards the bathroom. I guess she will be taking a shower. I went to the second bathroom and got dressed. I wore a black suit with a red tie. Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog wearing a tie. Very unusual. I felt I wanted to dress nicely for the first time, just for Amy. I had a feeling...today...was going to be a good day. Nothing could ruin it right?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D new chapter will be up soon.

~Sonicluvamy


End file.
